Une Mikan comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu
by Jenifael d'Emeraude
Summary: Mikan Sakura est une jeune fille de dix ans devenue orpheline quand ses parents périrent dans un accident de voiture. Elle tente tant bien que mal de surmonter sa peine. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours facile pour une nouvelle pensionnaire peu appréciée.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan Sakura venait de perdre ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. Le jour suivant, elle assistait à leur enterrement aux côté d'un grand-père qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une fois l'enterrement fini, il la conduisit dans un orphelinat. Mikan ne savait rien de ce grand-père qu'elle avait découvert le jour de la mort de ses parents. Une fois arrivée devant l'orphelinat, le grand-père mystérieux s'éclipsa sans un seul mot. Mikan n'avait que dix ans. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper quand un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année ouvrit la porte. Mikan le regarda surprise avant de se présenter.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix tendue. Je m'appelle Mikan Sakura.

- Bonjour Mikan, dit l'homme d'une voix douce et accueillante. Entrez je vous pris.

Mikan entra et le suivit jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il frappa à la porte.

- Monsieur le Directeur, je vous emmène Mikan Sakura, dit-il au directeur avant de partir.

- D'accord, répondit le Directeur avant de s'adresser à Mikan. Entre !, lui ordonna-t-il.

Mikan pénétra dans le bureau et se trouva devant un homme âgé d'une trentaine voire d'une quarantaine d'année. Il portait une paire de lunette et avait un regard sévère.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Sakura Mikan.

- Bonjour, tonna-t-il de sa grosse voix. Je suis le directeur de ce pensionnat et également votre professeur de mathématiques. J'exige que vous m'appelez Monsieur ou Monsieur Jinno ou encore Monsieur le Directeur. Suis-je assez clair ?

- Oui Monsieur, lui dit-elle.

- Narumi, appela t-il alors.

La porte s'ouvre et l'homme qui l'a accueillit à l'entrée.

- Oui Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il à Jinno.

- J'aimerais que vous conduisiez notre nouvelle pensionnaire dans sa classe. Assignez-lui également un partenaire pour la guider.

- Ce sera fait selon votre bon vouloir monsieur le Directeur.

Narumi sortie du bureau en compagnie de Mikan. Il la mena dans sa classe. Il ouvrit la porte et demanda le silence.

- Les enfants, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncé. Une nouvelle élève vient d'arriver dans votre classe. J'aimerais que vous lui fassiez un bon accueil. Entrez Mikan, dit-il ensuite à Mikan qui attendait derrière la porte.

Mikan entra et se présenta. Toute la classe l'observait et cela la mit mal à l'aise. Narumi observa également la classe avant de demander :

- Qui parmi vous serez prêt à être sa partenaire tout au long de son primaire,

Personne ne répondit. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur le visage de Narumi qui ajouta :

- Si personne ne se dévoue, c'est moi qui choisis.

Il fit le tour de la classe avant de s'arrêtait devant un jeune garçon du même que Mikan. Il avait les cheveux noirs et des yeux de couleur foncé.

- Natsume, lui dit Narumi, à partir de maintenant tu seras le partenaire de Mikan.

Natsume ne prononça aucun mot mais foudroya du regard Narumi. Ce dernier se contenta de dire à Mikan qu'elle pouvait avancer. Narumi partie et Mikan s'installa à côté de son partenaire. Elle ne dit rien. Toute la classe l'observait en silence. A la droite de Natsume se tenait un garçon de dix ans avec des cheveux aussi blond que ceux de Narumi. Dans ses mains, il tenait un petit lapin blanc. Le cours commença en silence mais fini dans le brouhaha. Le professeur apeuré s'enfuit dès que le cours prit fin. De son côté, Mikan restait au côté de Natsume. Elle ne prononça aucune parole de toute la journée.

Le soir venu, elle se réfugia dans son lit. Etant nouvelle, elle dormait dans la chambre qui se trouvait dans la salle des profs. Le lendemain, on lui attribuera un rang. Ce rang jugera de sa place dans l'orphelinat. Il y a quatre rangs : le rang le plus élevé est celui des Princes. Ensuite vient celui des Valet, ensuite celui des Majordome et enfin celui des Servants. Etre servant ne signifie qu'on est l'esclave des Princes. Cela signifie juste que les dortoirs seront différents ainsi que les repas et enfin l'argent.

Le lendemain Mikan se rendit au bureau du Directeur Jinno pour recevoir son rang.

- Ah Mikan, dit-il. Vous voilà. Vous appartiendrez au rang des Servants. C'est-à-dire que tu possèderas une chambre assez simple. De plus tu seras, une fois par semaine, de corvée. Tes revenus seront minces. As-tu des questions ?

- Aucune Monsieur.

- Soit, rajouta-t-il. Retourne dans ta classe

Mikan se rendit dans sa classe avec son emblème accroché sur l'uniforme. Quand ils virent son emblème, ils se mirent à parler d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que très peu de pensionnaires étaient servantes à leur arrivée à l'orphelinat. De plus, rare était ceux qui parvenait à monter en grade. Mikan rejoignit sa place et vit que l'emblème de son uniforme était celui de la classe des Princes. Elle vit tout de suite que la distance entre elle et lui était infranchissable et se sentie d'autant plus triste. De toute la classe, c'était la seule à appartenir à cette classe. Faisant mine de rien, elle s'assit et tenta de se concentrer sur le cours. Le cours fini, elle se dirigea dans son dortoir et vit que la pièce était sale et poussiéreuse. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs qu'un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Résignée à devoir vivre ici, elle se mit à nettoyer sa chambre de fond en comble. La nuit tombée, elle avait fini de nettoyer la chambre. Elle fit son lit en utilisant les draps qu'on lui avait donné et s'endormit aussitôt après. Des jours durant, personne n'adressa la parole à Mikan. Certes elle suivait toujours Natsume mais elle semblait aussi être invisible. Un beau jour, tandis que Mikan se rendait dans sa chambre, une personne lui adressa la parole. C'était un jeune garçon du même âge qu'elle. Il portait des lunettes et il avait les cheveux blonds. Il s'approcha d'elle et se présenta :

- Bonjour Mikan, lui dit-il. Je m'appelle Inchou. Je suis dans la classe des Valets et dans la même classe que toi.

- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, Inchou, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu veux entrer. Ce n'est surement pas aussi somptueux que chez toi, mais tu es le bienvenu.

- Je serais ravi de venir.

Mikan et Inchou pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit simple, Inchou la trouvait adorable. Mikan avait réussit à y insuffler un peu d'elle. Elle était décorée de fleurs un peu partout. Sur le lit, il y avait une peluche. Sur le bureau, on y trouvait de joli morceau d'écorces et de feuilles d'arbres. Juste avec cela, la chambre avait prit un autre aspect.

- Elle est bien belle ta chambre, lui dit alors Inchou. Elle est unique.

- Oui je sais, confirma-t-elle. Elle est unique. J'ai essayé de l'aménager comme j'ai pu.

- Elle est trop top.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un chapitre. Il y a quelque temps j'ai perdu tout mon travail que j'avais fait sur cette fic. Il y avait une dizaine de chapitre. Je suspend temporairement cette fic mais je vous promet de la poursuivre dès que j'aurais retrouvé l'inspiration.

Au fait un grand merci à la personne qui m'a envoyé ma première review. Merci beaucoup.


End file.
